Black out on Raw
by Kanes Fyre
Summary: The lights go off just before Raw Starts. Rated PG for language.


Black out on Raw.

The lights black out in a arena just before Raw starts. ? is a voice in the dark.

Lita: Oww! Whats happened!

Jeff Hardy: The lights went out!

Christian: Really? Did you notice that when everything went black?

Jeff Hardy: Shut up!

Shawn Michaels: Why don't the both of you shut up!

Jeff Hardy & Christian: You shut up!

Hurricane: My hurri-senses tell me..

All: Shut up!

Molly: Guys! It's a power failure.

Goldberg: Yeah, we can see that!

Booker T: I can't see anything!

Goldberg: Its a figure of speech!

Booker T: Then why didn't you say that?

Goldberg: ARGH! JUST BE QUIET!

Kane: Oww! Watch the face!

Jericho: What face! You wear a leather mask!

Kane: Doesn't mean my face doesn't have feeling!

Flair: Who's this?

Trish: Get your hands off me!

Flair: Oh sorry Trish!

Trish: You better be sorry.

Flair: I'm Sorry.

Trish: You already said that.

Flair: Oh.

Bischoff: Hey who's this girl? She's got a tight ass!

Randy Orton: Get your hands of my ass, you freak!

Flair: Hey, don't hit me!

Jeff Hardy: Wow. You just knocked out Flair.

Randy Orton: Oops. Sorry, man.

Scott Steiner: Stacy?

Stacy: Yes, is that you Scott?

: No, but I don't mind.

Stacy: Then who's lap am I sitting on?

: ...

Stacy: Eek! Get away from me Test!

Test: Whoops!

Stacy: Don't try to kiss me!

Kane: Sorry I thought you were Terri.

Terri: I'm right here Hun.

Kane: Where?

Terri: Right here!

Kane: Oh.

Trish: I'm Trish not Terri!

Kane: Sorry.

Stacy: Ahh! Get away from me!

Scott Steiner: Why are you hitting me Stacy?

Stacy: Oh. Sorry, Scott.

Austin: All right, everyone just calm down!

Kevin Nash: What's happened?

Austin: Lightning struck the power line.

All: AHHHHH!

Austin: I said calm down

Gail Kim: OWW!

Maven: Hey who's that?

RVD: It's me, Rob Van Dam.

Lita: Ow! Rob you just poked me in the eye!

Kane: Yeah and you hit me in the face, do you always have to do that thumb thing?

RVD: Sorry. What's going on?

All: Power failure.

RVD: Oh.

Jericho: Rob, get your elbow out of my stomach!

RVD: Sorry.

Randy Orton: Rob, get off my foot!

RVD: Sorry.

Gail Kim: Ahh! Rob, you're standing on my neck!

RVD: Sorry. I got a flashlight.

Austin: Turn that damn thing off, Rob! You're blinding me!

RVD: Sorry.

Randy Orton: Rob, you're still on my foot!

RVD: Sorry.

Trish: Rob, slowly turn on your flashlight.

RVD: Okay thud Crap!

All: What?

RVD: I accidentally dropped the flashlight.

Victoria: Tell me you did not just say that!

Booker T: Hey that's my catch phase!

Molly: AHHH!

Goldberg: And that's my catch phase!

Christian: What kind of stupid catch phase is that?

Goldberg: Shut up!

HHH: Shit, I gotta go.

Jeff Hardy: Just hold it.

HHH: No, I really gotta go.

All: JUST HOLD IT!

Randy Orton: Well you shouldn't have drunk three bottles of water.

Kevin Nash: Yeah, especially before a match

HHH: But I always take a piss before my match.

Jericho: Sarcastically What a wonderful routine.

HHH: Shut up and where's the bathroom?

Jeff Hardy: How the hell do I know?

HHH: Don't you know anything about this arena?

Jeff Hardy: Well we're only here once a year!

HHH: So, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?

Matt Hardy: I don't know. Do I look like a rocket scientist?

HHH: To hell with it. I just gotta go.

Trish: GET AWAY FROM ME!

HHH: Ha ha. Just kidding.

Trish: You're sick, Hunter.

Scott Steiner: Stacy is afraid of the dark.

Stacy: No I'm not!

Kevin Nash: Steiner, a big strong guy like you should not be afraid of the dark.

Scott Steiner: I'm not! Stacy is!

Stacy: No I'm not!

Kane: This is a classic case of transference.

Jericho: Since when is the Big Red Machine an expert on psychology?

Kane: I'm not. It's called logic; something you lack.

Jericho: Shut up!

Bischoff: Everyone be quiet for a minute!

Austin: Shut up Bitchoff! Nobody ever listens to you.

Bischoff: Yes they do!

Austin: What?

Bischoff: They listen!

Austin: What?

Bischoff: They listen!

Austin: What?

Bischoff: THEY LISTEN!

Terri: Who's listening?

Goldberg: I'm not listening.

Chris Benoit: Listening to what?

Bischoff: ARGH!

Lita: I can't see a thing!

: I want my mommy!

Kevin Nash: Who said that?

RVD: I think it was Jericho.

Jericho: Nah, that was just some assclown.

Hurricane: Yeah, an assclown who sounds exactly like Jericho.

Jericho: Shut up assclown!

Trish: Why does he call everyone 'assclown'?

Shawn Michaels: 'Cause he's the assclown and doesn't want people to know it.

Jericho: I am not!

Shawn Michaels: You are too!

Jericho: Am not!

Shawn Michaels: Are too!

Jericho: Am not!

Shawn Michaels: Are too!

Jericho: Am not!

Shawn Michaels: Are too!

Jericho: Am not!

Shawn Michaels: Are too!

Jericho: Am not!

Shawn Michaels: Are too!

Molly: You guys are acting like little kids. Now stop it.

HHH: OW!

click

Test: Well, the lights just went back on.

Stacy: No shit, Sherlock.

Test: Shut up.

The end.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
